


Of Pretenses and Potioneers

by tossedwaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tossedwaves/pseuds/tossedwaves
Summary: Harriet Potter was an anomaly. She simply did not make sense, and yet she was standing there right in front of him. Snape did not know what to think.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	Of Pretenses and Potioneers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagheera95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera95/gifts).



Harriet Potter was an anomaly. She simply did not make sense, and yet she was standing there right in front of him. Snape did not know what to think. When he had told Rigel he wanted to evaluate Harriet Potter’s skills himself, he hadn’t truly thought she’d be up to his standards. Rigel Black was a once-in-a-lifetime prodigy. And yet, here was another. And what irony, that they were both the children of his most loathed rivals. 

But Snape had long since given up thinking about might-have-beens. Rigel was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. If there was another, well, so much the better for him, and for the Potions field in general. The Guild needed more talented halfblood potioneers. It also needed more creativity and drive, and it seemed like Harriet had those in spades. If he sometimes wondered about Rigel and Harry’s odd relationship, that was neither here nor there. It really was none of his business. Even now, Potter-Black drama was something he never wanted to get caught up in. 

He had never expected a Potter to suggest blood magic. Blood magic to help people, but blood magic all the same. It seemed that Harriet managed to be even more unpredictable than Rigel. And, Merlin, the way she’d brought out her Potions Healing Kit as if it were nothing. She simply had no conception of what were normal goals to achieve. 

If dratted Hurst had told him a year ago that he’d be collaborating with a fourteen year old, Snape would have told him that the publicity circus had gotten to his brain. But here he was, a year later, forced to eat his words. And Snape did not eat his words very often.

This wasn’t the legacy that he had been anticipating. But Snape couldn’t find it in himself to regret anything.


End file.
